


Uma's and Harry's Gil

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [15]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Controlling, Dangerous, Dont touch Gil, F/M, Harry's twisted in the brain, Multi, Nickname, So is Uma, Threesome - F/M/M, Uma's Crew - Freeform, Uma's and Harry's Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Gil belongs to Uma's and Harry's.





	Uma's and Harry's Gil

Title: Uma's and Harry's Gil

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Descendants 2

Series: none

Pairings: Uma/Gil/Harry

Characters: Uma, Harry Hook, Gil, Harriet Hook, CJ Hook, and Captain Hook.

Summary: Gil belongs to Uma's and Harry's.

Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"What do you think your doing?"

Uma voice rang through the alley as her crew turned towards her. She noted the sword drawn but all of them were dropped the second Harry, her second in command, popped around behind her. Uma's eyes narrowed as she noted Gil was laying on the floor, he looked okay but she heard the wheezing from him.

"I won't repeat myself again."

"We were just getting out some frustration captain."

"On our Gil. You thought you could get your frustration out on our Gil. Did you hear that Harry?"

"Yes captain." Harry growled. His hook shining dangerous sharp in the night light as Harry moved closer. The crew immediately backed up away from Gil, giving Uma pleading looks. It was known that Uma was the captain, she was danger but Harry was straight crazy. Harry was the only son of Captain Hook, he taught his son all of his skills along with Harry's sisters Harriet and CJ.

"We didn't mean any harm captain! You and Harry always do it so we thought it was okay!" Someone shouted trying to justify touching Uma's and Harry's Gil.

"Harry handle them." was Uma's command before Harry attacked.

Uma ignored the screams and cries for mercy as she moved to kneel down near Gil. The son of Gaston smiled at his captain ignoring the pain in his stomach and back from the beating. Uma smiled back rubbing her hand drop Gil's face loving the blush that formed.

"Still blushing for me pretty boy?" Uma asked

"Only for you and Harry, captain." Gil responded.

"Good. Harry that's enough." Uma commanded.

Harry groaned as he dropped his foot, licking the blood off his hook before turning towards Uma and Gil. Kneeling down Harry gathered Gil into his arms despite the other complaints that he could walk. "Stop fighting me pretty boy."

"Your the pretty boy." Gil snapped back underneath his breath but stopped his fighting.

"I expect all of you to be at the ship before 10 am tomorrow. Your gonna help me and Harry take out our frustration, understand?"

"Yes captain." the crew announced despite the pain they in. They knew the pain would be ten fold if they ignored Uma.

"Now Harry let's go. I believe our pretty boy needs a check up." Uma smirked. Harry nodded as he licked his lips leaning down to press a kiss to Gil's forehead. Gil blushed prettily underneath the glaze of his two lovers.

"So pretty." Harry whispered letting his lips kiss Gil's lips. "Our pretty boy." Uma joined in kissing his lips for herself.


End file.
